Colonial Love
by Simevra Lestrange
Summary: British India. The magical worlds decide to stay away from the muggle world. As the British move out, one British wizard wants to stay desperately, his heart belonging to an Indian girl. Yes, Love knows no boundaries. But family does.


**A/N: Team : Chudley Cannons. Prompts: 2. Biting (word) 4. Blushing (word) 8. Family (word)**  
**Its about the British Colonising India, as I am Chaser 3.**  
**(And Indian, and I looked up at other histories and got too confused and decided to stick with what I knew)**

* * *

"Wake up!" Cassiopeia shook Pollux vigorously. "We have to hurry! The Indian Ministry is taking matters into their hands!"

Pollux jolted up at the word _"Ministry"_

"Ministry?" he repeated.

"Yes! They have that horrible man with them.. Bhagat Singh. He feigned death in the muggle world! And now, it seems he is a wizard. The Indian ministry have suddenly become more daring, they threaten to declare war! They think the magical world is involved in the Jallianwalabagh massacre!"

"War? Jallianwala bagh?"

"Well, yes! Don't you remember? That squib Dyer shot at an unarmed crowd and killed everyone. They are angry. So, war. Of course, they would not interfere in the muggle world. But they have given a choice: that we wouldn't either or we will be at war."

Pollux sat up. "What does father have to say about this?"

"Father?" Cassiopeia snorted. "Father had too much ale and is passed out on the floor like a drunk, like we are similar to those muggles."

"So.. The Black **Family**'s opinion.."

"Will be mother's. She has gone, to do that."

"I hope she says we should stay."

Cassiopeia waved him off. "Are you serious, brother? To stay here, unrecognized rather than be home, where we are respected for our blood? These Indian wizards are too different. We cannot belong here. We belong in Britain."

"We can belong here, if our heart is in it."

Cassiopeia got up and eyed him suspiciously.

"It is that Indian girl, isn't it? The daughter of the house of Shrivasthva? They may be purebloods, but they do not understand what is it to be one. Blood traitors."

"She isn't like that.. She is different."

"Different how? Does she think mudbloods should be given the right to magic?"

"We-We haven't discussed that.." Pollux lied, his face turning red.

"Ha! Lies! What lies you sprout, brother! Do you want to marry the Indian girl? Mother has seen the lovely Irma for you. Irma Crabbe? She was with me in Hogwarts."

"I-I need to sleep." Pollux said.

"You wish to be alone. So be it. But dear brother.." Cassiopeia stopped by the door, "If you marry the Shrivasthva girl, you will be disowned. And I will disown you."  
Pollux stared as the door slammed shut.

He hurriedly searched for a parchment and began to write-

_My Dearest,_

_It seems the ministries have decided not to get involved in muggle affairs. Which means, when muggle Britain will still colonise Muggle India, the magical worlds will still be apart and no change will occur._

_The Indian Ministry has offered us a choice : stay here, and start war, or leave for Britain in peace._

_Of course, the diplomatic choice is to leave._

_But my dear, you do know that I love you. Will you come with me? We can get married, and escape from both our families. We can live in France, or Germany, I have friends in France - a family called Lestrange. They are as pureblooded as us._

_My dear, I await your reply._

_Yours, etc etc._  
_Pollux Black_

"You do understand what this means?" a worried little Indian girl looked at her older sister.

"I do, Jhanvi.. I just..." The older girl looked down, **biting** her lip, at a loss for words.

"Listen.." Jhanvi got up and held her older sister by her shoulders "This man.. Pollux? He is British, Jiya.. British! Do you not have any sense of patriotism?"

"Love knows no boundaries!"

Jhanvi looked down.

"If- if you do go to France.. And I am not saying you should.. What about me?"

Jiya looked at her. "You?"

Jhanvi's lower lip trembled. "Me. Your little sister."

"Jhanvi, I have taught you all the spells I know."

"I know, Jiya.. But.. You have to come to school!"

"I am going with Pollux and that is final."

"You wouldn't come to see me?"

Jiya didn't respond. She adjusted the skirt of her lehenga and walked to her wardrobe, her bangles, anklets and jewels clinking.

"Jiya!" Jhanvi exclaimed, pained. "But what about your promise?"

"What promise?" Jiya turned and asked in a low voice.

"When.. When you and Mr Black started seeing each other.. You promised he wouldn't take you from me."

Jhanvi's eyes were wide, filled with fear of losing her sister, and her face was deeply flushed.

"Yes. And I am standing by that promise. _He_ isn't taking me from you._ I_ am leaving you." Jiya said in the coldest voice she could muster.

Jhanvi backed into a wall, shock written on her face, like she had been slapped.

"J-Jiya?" she stuttered like she couldn't believe it.

"Yes?" Jiya asked, whipping out her wand, and began moving her clothes into a bag.

"I cant let you.." Jhanvi broke down and cried. Jiya felt an overwhelming urge to hold her and calm her down, but she knew it would be pointless. It was better if Jhavi hated her. It would be much easier for her to move on.

"Jiya-" Jhanvi tried once again.

"You know what? I am tired. I am tired of this life I am living here. I am tired of having to pretend to be a princess, I am tired of going to school, I am tired of parenting you all the time! I am tired of the boys at school, all I want to do is go with Pollux! Understood? Life here isn't great for me! Hence I want to leave!"

The door swung open and Mrs Shrivasthva walked in.

"What is the noise about? And going anywhere, Jiya?"

"N-no, mother.." Jiya trembled.

"Yes, Mother! She is running away, eloping with that British man! That Pollux Black! Whose father was here to discuss negotiations with our father!" Jhanvi said loudly.

Jiya looked terrified, "No, Mother! Jhanvi jests! There is nothing so, mother.. I am merely packing to spend a week with Payal!"

Mrs Shrivasthva's eyes narrowed. "Which one of you is telling the truth?"

"I am!" Jhanvi exclaimed.

"No, mother! Me!" Jiya yelled.

Mrs Shrivasthva got up. "Let us put it to a test, shall we? Let us have a cup of sugarcane juice, girls."

"Mother.. I am allergic to Veritaserum.." Jiya said, trembling.

"Tut, tut. Seems like I do not need Veritaserum to guess you are indeed lying. Aren't you, Jiya?"

Jiya's brown eyes filled with tears as her mother took out her wand delicately.

"M-mother.. Don't do this.." She whispered. She knew what was to come.

Jhanvi looked pale. She hadnt meant to get her sister in this situation.

"Mother.. Mother, don't.." she said.

"Stay out of this, Jhanvi, and watch what will happen if you decide to throw your honour away." Her mother's voice was steely calm.

Jiya collapsed, sobbing, bracing herself for the torture curse that would surely arrive.

"_Crucio_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Pollux Black strode in, his wand in his right hand and Madame Shrivasthva's in his left. He tossed it back to her with a look of disgust.

He walked to Jiya and extended his hand. **Blushing**, she took it. He pulled her up and gently pressed his lips to her... Their first kiss.

He kissed his lady with passion, the love in his heart poured out, and his mind was already planning to buy the most splendid house in France and he would live with his Queen in a manner befitting a King.

He was so engrossed in holding her and kissing her and having such thoughts, he did not hear the sound of Jhanvi scream. He did, but it was too late when he understood something was happening. By then, Jiya had already slumped into his arms, dead and cold.

Jhanvi was down, sobbing uncontrollably as her mother wiped a sword clean.

She looked at Pollux right in the eye, "She deserved it."

Pollux was at a loss, he looked around, he was in a hostile place, his love dead at his feet, his wand in his hand, but he didn't know how to use it.. He didn't know how to walk... Talk.. He didn't even know his name..

The last thing he heard was a scream, "Pollux!" which vaguely sounded familiar. He turned around to faintly make out his mother rush to him, before the darkness engulfed him.

* * *

"Wake up!" Cassiopeia shook Pollux vigorously. "We have to hurry! The Indian Ministry is taking matters into their hands!"

Pollux opened his eyes. _Again_?

He looked at Cassiopeia. "Is father drunk?"

Cassiopeia looked scandalised. "Of course not! Now get up, we have to get to Britain as soon as we can!"

She hustled away.

Pollux took a deep breath.

_It was just a dream. She is alive._

He hastily packed everything. He left a final letter to Jiya.

_Miss Shrivasthva,_

_Im afraid I have to leave. I wish you the best for your life. I am deeply sorry this happened._  
_My regrets and apologies,_

_Pollux Black_

Jiya smiled wryly reading it.

"Well, Jhanvi here it is. What you wanted."

"I didn't want it.." Jhanvi said carefully.

"You did." Jiya said sadly, putting the letter away.

Somone knocked. "Come in!" Jiya shouted.

Their father came in. "Well, its settled, the English wizards are leaving. Of course, we will discreetly help the muggle community, and we will help them in the Simon go back demonstration."

Jiya and Jhanvi mutely nodded. Their father laughed and ruffled Jiya's hair. "Miss Head Girl" he smiled.

"What?"

"The letters from your school have come! And you will make a fine head girl!" he laughed happily.

"Oh.." said Jiya, getting up, uninterested.

"Is she upset?" he asked Jhanvi.

"Yes, she is." Jhanvi said, as Jiya walked out to her balcony.

Jiya could see the last of the British wizards leave down the street. She thought she saw her ring on one of their fingers.. But she would never know.

* * *

**A/N : Im sorry this is terrible, but this is the best I could do.. And Shrivasthva is my own last name, and Bhagat Singh is a revolutionary freedom fighter.. "Simon Go back" was also a movement.**


End file.
